


place your hand on mine (untie your mind)

by LexTheMoose



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Getting Together, M/M, essentially, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 21:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18668506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexTheMoose/pseuds/LexTheMoose
Summary: Based on this tumblr post: "i bet my hands are bigger than yours dude. i bet they are. no fucking way are your hands bigger than mine. oh, you wanna prove it? go on then. place your hand against mine and we’ll measure them and settle this right now. go on. do it. palm to palm bro let’s go."





	place your hand on mine (untie your mind)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 10 PM half-asleep because I really needed something cute after having a bad day, so enjoy! 
> 
> Don't forget to leave comments/kudos and thank you if you just gave this a read!  
> Find me on tumblr: kingspapercrown.tumblr.com

"No way your hands are bigger than mine, dude!"   
  
Shane's lips quirked into an amused smile, sometimes he couldn't believe Ryan was so competitive about such small things. They've just finished recording the latest Post Mortem, it was only the two of them left at the Ghoul HQ. Apparently, someone on Instagram _really_ liked Shane's big hands. He often received comments like that and he kept on ignoring them usually, however, this one particularly amused him, so Shane decided to include it in the video.  
  
Ryan hadn't looked like it bothered him at the moment, he just laughed and said something about the BuzzFeed mugs being abnormally small. Apparently, now that their recording session ended, he had some strong opinions about it.  
  
"Does it matter? I mean your hands aren't small either, even compared to you being pocket-sized." The smile stretched into a grin after Ryan answered with a slightly annoyed huff.   
  
"Rich coming from the guy whose head is way too big for his beanpole size." He scoffed but moved on pretty soon.

"Come on, I bet my hands are bigger than yours, that person is so wrong." He held up his palm, open towards Shane, elbow on the table. Shane snorted, leaning back in his chair and taking a few seconds to just eye him, and his held up hand.  
  
"Prove it, big guy," Ryan said, pressing the matter further, his tone was challenging.  
  
"Why are you so hung up on this? Is this like- Is it an insecurity of yours, or something?" Shane asked eventually, only half-joking. He's not gonna be a dick, if it really was a thing for Ryan, he won't make fun of him about it. Maybe he will, a little bit.  
  
"What? No! It's just- I'm curious, okay?" Ryan shrugged, acting like it was no big deal, but Shane saw right through him. He knew that nervous look, saw it every single time they arrived on location while shooting for Supernatural. The shifting of his eyes and anxious twitch of his lips. Why on Earth was Ryan so nervous about Shane's hand size though, was beyond him.   
"People seem to mention it a lot, so I just don't get it, you know. Are you going to leave me hanging?" Ryan continued, finally meeting his eyes, he was smiling, almost shyly. Almost hopeful, Shane noted. That's what broke his half-hearted protest.  
  
"Sure, I'll humor ya. For the record, I still think this means nothing and is dumb, but if it's so important to you..." He pointed out, trailing off, before sliding his hand against Ryan's, who let out a tiny gasp, so faint, Shane would've missed it if he wasn't busy studying Ryan's face. Which was in fact rapidly heating up by the second. What Shanee didn't expect is how he, himself would react. To his hand against Ryan's, and to the reaction he was given. That small gasp and those intense brown eyes twisted up his insides, setting butterflies or bats or whatever they were, wild in his stomach.   
  
Their hand being like that wasn't anything new, they did it in an episode before, Shane couldn't even understand how that slipped Ryan's mind. Ryan surely noticed any size differences between their hands before? Maybe he's been too distracted at the time. They held hands during the summoning session too, Shane admittedly thinks about that way more than he probably should.  
  
In fact, he thinks about a lot of things he probably shouldn't. How Ryan's lips would feel against his, how he'd rather comb his hand through Ryan's oh so soft looking hair instead of doing this dumb hand size comparing thing. Although, now that their palms were pressed together, Ryan's fingers flexing against his, Shane could feel the warmth of his skin. All of the little callouses on his palm, it took his breath away.

Again, they've done this before, it shouldn't be anything special, and yet it felt so different. Like he was touching Ryan for the first time, after craving to do so for so long. It's not exactly a false statement. Maybe it was the intimacy of it all, the peaceful quiet of the Ghoul HQ, it just being the two of them, time didn't seem real.  
  
Not to mention Ryan's eyes never leaving his, once he took the courage to look at Shane. He didn't speak, not even when they must've been sitting there for minutes, just staring at each other, hands touching. From the outside, they must have looked so fucking dumb, two dudes palms pressed together for a reason neither of them seemed to care about anymore.  
  
Shane looked at him, the way he allowed himself sometimes when Ryan was busy with editing. Taking note of all the things this literal sunshine of a person knocked his socks off with, as easily as it was nothing. Shane wasn't too much of a sentimental, or romantic person per se. Perhaps, on rare occasions, and lately, when he caught sight of Ryan.  
  
He kept it all to himself though, the lovely curve of Ryan's nose, those sharp jawlines, or his pretty brown eyes, that were too tired too often. His hair with little to no product, soft and curly, his toothy smiley, or that laugh he coaxed out of him. Shane could go on, it wasn't even a start on the long long list yet.   
He kept the thought of kissing those lips bruised, 'til both of them are breathless, the most.   
  
He always snapped out of it soon, because reality sunk in because Ryan had never given any indication that he'd like any of that.

Shane tried, he really did. Every single attempt at flirting fell flat, Ryan was incredibly oblivious it seemed. Probably being direct about his feelings would've been the best method, but he didn't intend on ruining one of the closes friendships he ever had. So he tested the waters with small flirty comments here and there. They increasingly got less and less subtle, as Shane's frustration grew upon realizing that Ryan's impossible to flirt with.

Of course, there was always the possibility that Ryan had ignored his flirting so he wouldn't have to turn Shane down, or simply the idea of Shane being anything more than a best friend hadn't even occurred to him.  
  
And yet, he still got his hopes up every single time Ryan looked at him that certain way. Sometimes it would show on camera too, and Shane replayed those moments more times he'd ever admit to, heart fluttering at the implications of those looks. (And then he felt ashamed for overanalyzing his friend simply looking at him, just to do it all over again the next time he was given the Look as Shane called it.)  
  
What really made Shane's heart want to jump out of his chest is the fact that Ryan was looking at him like that right then and there. Not a short little glance Shane would catch him do, no. Ryan was looking at him like he hung the moon and stars, openly and more filled with fondness Shane ever had the privilege to witness.  
  
Shane's fingers moved in their own accord, sliding between Ryan's like they were made to fit there perfectly. The stunning and very much smug grin that slowly formed on Ryan's face melted away all of his doubts for good. He suddenly understood why it was so strangely important to Ryan now. God, he's been set up so bad.  
  
Shortly, there was a tug on his hand, Ryan pulling him closer, to meet him in the middle, pressing their lips together. Because Shane was still dumbstruck by the realization.   
It didn't take too long for him to contribute to the kiss, however, finally, _finally_ pushing one hand through Ryan's hair with such fierceness, it made Ryan laugh against his lips, and Shane also found himself smiling, _no_ , grinning like an absolute fool.   
  
Shane hadn't remembered if they ever found out whose hand was bigger, but it's not like it mattered in any way. They would have plenty of time taking note of that, holding hands, or kissing each other's knuckles.   
Going by how _wrecked_ Ryan looked every time Shane grabbed two perfect handfuls of his ass, or when he casually rested his hand on one of Ryan's thighs Shane didn't think he was too bothered by the fact that his hand was probably a little bigger.


End file.
